


Dead and Gone

by Anoel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Coming of Age, Fanvids, Gen, Loss of Innocence, Video, Vividcon, Vividcon Challenge, vid, vid of my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to find my way back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead and Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sdwolfpup for the beta.

Song: "Dead and Gone" cover by tiffyiffyiffy  
Source: Game of Thrones S1-2  
Size: 61 MB AVI  
Download: [Dead and Gone](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-DeadAndGone.avi)

On Youtube:  



End file.
